


羁绊 2

by Mcmofly



Series: 羁绊 [4]
Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcmofly/pseuds/Mcmofly





	羁绊 2

现实向 . 纯属娱乐 . 切勿上升真人 

看文分清现实和我营造的世界谢谢了

围读剧本，集训了半个月，才开始拍摄，不得不说修整后的剧组真的挺用心的，什么都尽量往原著靠，我估计要不是国内的大环境，他们会直接按照原著拍出来。

那会，我已经把原著看完了，写得真的挺不错，让人动容，只是看完心里却空空的，感觉……不够过瘾。

正式进入拍摄阶段后，每个演员就没像集训的时候那么集中在一块儿了，一场一场的分开去拍摄。但我和肖战的戏几乎始终在一起，关系也好很多。刚开始认识的时候，我听到肖战跟导演抱怨过，说我太冷淡了，说他自己也是一个慢热的人，要求导演过来跟我说说。导演却跟他讲，他是魏无羡，是我最亲近的人，剧里就是他先亲近我的，又叫他多去看看剧本，赶紧融入角色去。

那天之后，他就天天找我来说话，像个复读机一样叫着我各种称呼。

“王一博，能不能教我说韩语，听说你在韩国呆了很久诶。”

“蓝湛，为什么你的避尘比我的随便好看啊？道具老师太偏心了！”

“王老师，有空教我跳舞呗，我过段时间要去你们台录节目。”

“蓝湛啊，晚上一起去师姐家里吃饭哦！”

“一博，来打一会游戏，带带哥哥。”

“王一博，你知道原著的百凤山是什么剧情吗？”原著白凤山？我还真的没有什么印象了，听说小说有好几个版本的，我和肖战读的并不是一个版本。我看他一脸的邪笑，有些猜到可能有什么情节，毕竟是耽美小说，大家也都是成年人。但我还是装作不懂的样子，眨眨眼，问他：“是什么剧情啊？肖老师给我说说呗。”

他的脸肉眼可见的红了，果然被我猜对了。他很怕热，皮肤没有我白，却很薄，只要一热整个脸就跟猴屁股似的，现在他就顶着这么一张脸跟我犟嘴：“小朋友，你晚上来我房间，我就告诉你。”去就去，我还怕你吗？蓦地，我站起来打了他一下，他也回打了我一下，然后我们就打个不停，追来追去，组里专门拍花絮的摄影大哥也追在我们屁股后面拍，还叫我们跑慢点，而我只想着怎么把他甩掉。

这个习惯也不知道什么时候养成的，刚开始是因为连续几天的大夜戏，拍得人人都很崩溃，有时候感觉困得随时都可以秒睡。有一次他开玩笑叫我打他一下提提神，我真的打了他，大概就是那会儿开始的吧。组里的人都嫌我们吵，可又和我们搭不上话，就任由我们这样玩。

那天晚上我真的去了他房间，那是我第一次去他房间。房间里很干净，床上有一个和床上织品不搭的枕头，丢着几个玩偶，这个比我大六岁的哥哥，可真幼稚啊，我暗笑。

“王一博，来，我们打几把游戏吧，白天那把没打完就开拍了我不爽了一天呢。”他又过来拉着我陪他玩手游。不是我说，他手游的技术我是真的不敢恭维，要是菜有底的话，他就稳稳躺在坑底爬都爬不出来。

“不打，你太菜了。”但是我还是挺喜欢跟他玩的，可以在他身上找到不少优越感呢。

“一博哥哥……带带我么。”只要我拒绝他的要求，他就这么对我撒娇，每次用扑闪扑闪的大眼睛特直白地盯着人看，微蹙起眉，嘟起嘴，一只手抓着我的手臂摇着，另一只手的一根食指架在下嘴唇。这哪里像个26岁的人，简直就是我弟弟！

“好的，肖战哥哥，上线吧！”目的达到了我也就满足了很多，便起来好好带着他玩。今天收工早，等到我们打完游戏也才9点多了，我准备回去自己房间休息去，明天要拍一整天呢。

大概是刚才一直盘着腿在椅子上玩游戏，起来太快，脚麻着没感觉，身体一晃不受控制地往旁边倒去，手边没有一个可以扶的东西，我下意识闭上了眼睛。

并没有感受到冷冰冰的地板，而是跌进了一个温暖的怀抱。一睁眼，那双桃花眼里充满了戏谑，笑着问我：“蓝湛是在对我投怀送抱吗？”

被他这么一调笑，我的脸上开始烧了起来。挣开了他的怀抱，坐下来揉了揉小腿才迈开腿去开门，还回头警告了他一下：“下戏了不准叫我蓝湛！”

我特别不喜欢他叫我蓝湛，除了在剧中镜头里，我可以忍受，其他时候他逮着我叫蓝忘机、蓝湛的时候我总是有一拳抡过去的冲动，要不是怕他破相影响拍戏进度的话，真的，那家伙早就被我揍了。

我挺怕他跟我熟到这个份儿上是因为一个从来都不存在的虚拟人物，而不是现实中活生生的我。说实话，我挺羡慕蓝忘机的，他在书中已经有了魏无羡，现在还拥有了肖战。也嫉妒他，肖战无论在片场还是平时下了戏，喋喋不休叫的永远都是他的名字，而我，在肖战眼中只是蓝忘机的替身。

“知道了，王一博小朋友。”他低头看着手机把自己抛在了床上，然后抬头目送我出门。

门是开了，我脑袋刚露出去就看到电梯口一群人吵吵攘攘挤在哪，特别吵，这时恰巧一条微信发过来，是我的助理：“王一博，有私生上楼了，记得别出门。”我一惊，‘碰’一声又把门给关上了。

那时候离开机已经一个月左右了吧，之前也说过，我们两个的确不愠不火的，但再怎么不出位，这脸还是摆在那的，再加上剧组有意无意流些剧照出去，粉丝倒增了不少。龙蛇混杂之下就防不住那些披着粉丝的皮，来骚扰我们私生活的人，跟到酒店楼层里也真是太变态了。做艺人有被大众娱乐消费的义务，可对那种连私人时间都要时时刻刻跟踪的人，我只觉得那已经到了脑子有问题的阶段了，想不通那些人是怀着怎么样的心态，天天以窥探他人的生活隐私为乐的，愚蠢，知不知道什么叫犹抱琵琶半遮面！距离产生美懂不懂啊！

“怎么了？不走啦？想陪哥哥睡觉啊！”他这个人，熟了之后私底下什么话都能说出口，却从不想自己说的话会招来怎么样的后果。

“我助理跟我说楼层有些私生，在外面蹲着呢。”

“那就不要出去了，再玩会儿吧，等人走了再回去。”他开口留我。

实际上我跟他的房间还挺近的，就斜对门，但是刚刚我开门的时候外面传进来乱哄哄的声音，我估计他也听到了，要是被堵在走廊上，那些人是不会轻易放过我的。更何况，我现在就穿了一个大背心大裤衩，被拍到可不是闹着玩的。

我看了看时间，问他：“肖老师都不看通告的吗？”

“嗯？我看的啊。”

“看你都不知道明天上午有几场戏吗？不早点睡觉等肿着脸出镜是吗？”这个人，真的没心没肺的，仿佛什么事儿都不在意，却什么事儿都做得不错，当然了，打游戏不算。

“那，要不你睡这里吧？”他左手支着脑袋，右手拍了拍身边空出来的区域，冲着我笑。他头顶的小射灯打下来，浇在他的发梢，长长的睫毛在脸上打出了一片阴影让人看不清他的双眸。这个画面，像极了成了精的狐狸在魅惑人，外加他说话习惯拖着软软尾音，我身体竟然起了反应。

在这个圈子待久了，好看的脸有太多，性别和年龄早就已经模糊化了。我知道自己很早就对他一见钟情，所以也没觉得哪里不对，毕竟对喜欢的人起反应不是什么丢脸的事情。但是他就不一样了，看上去，他并不像是能接受这些的人。

我伫立在原地不敢动，宽大的沙滩裤暂时掩住了我的尴尬。

“不……太好吧？”我怕上了那张床，会彻底控制不住自己，要是真的做了什么事，以后的几个月要怎么搭戏啊。

“不然怎么办，出去给私生堵着吗？”

“不是，我还可以睡沙发的。”

“沙发哪有床舒服啊，是吧一博哥。”

他对我眨了眨眼，又用懒懒的语气嗔怪说：“诶唷，王一博你好墨迹啊，我又不会吃了你。”

最后，那晚我还是在他房间度过的。不过我在我们两个中间放了一个枕头，他不会吃了我，万一我吃了他就不好了。他看着枕头笑我是小屁孩，还学大灰狼吓我，我躲了一下，他就咯咯地笑个不停，闹得很晚才睡着，这个哥哥，童真过头了吧。

无处泄欲让我整个晚上都很难受，困到不行，很晚才听着他磨牙声迷迷糊糊睡过去。

忘了说，他的睡颜也绝美，美到趁着他熟睡，我忍不住亲了一下他的嘴。


End file.
